diancie's heir
by dragondragon555
Summary: the diamond domain is in trouble with their princess dying, but dace has a plan that will keep the diamond domain from dying, diancie transformation


In the diamond domain, the carbink were very sad since their princess was very sick and her time in the world was coming to the final chapter and her epilogue would be in the afterlife.

"Please diancie" said merrick " don't die, the diamond domain will crumble in chaos if you die".

" You were always the worrier of the diamond domain, merrick" said diancie weakly.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STILL CHILDISH, EVEN ON YOUR DEATHBED" merrick screamed, annoyed with diancie as always.

" Merrick, you could at least not yell at a dying princess" said dace "anyway the diamond domain could be saved with a legend".

" A legend," said merrick" A LEGEND, PLEASE KNOW THAT IF DIANCIE DIES, THE HEART DIAMOND COME TUMBLING AFTER JACK AND THEN THERE WILL BE CHAOS AND THEN EVERYONE WILL PANIC AND THEN..."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN" screamed dace " anyway their is a legend saying that if the princess of the diamond domain ever dies, someone must take her place".

" Then who's will take her place" asked merrick " any carbink come forth".

" And that someone to take her place must be a human woman" said dace.

" Oh" said merrick " but what human will take her place".

" We will send a dream to that human about this situation and tell her that she needs to take diancie's place" said dace.

" Can you do me my final request" asked diancie weakly.

" What is it my princess" asked dace.

" If the human has a boyfriend or husband" said diancie " please make him the prince of this domain"

" Ok I will" said dace " now awaken human"

I woke up confused and frightened about the dream she had "boy what a strange dream that was" I said, my name is Diana Parker, I live in my parents house, I know I sound like im a loser, but they died a long time ago and I didn't have enough money to buy my own house so they left me the house on their will and the money they had when they died, so I'm fine for now, but that all changed when that dream happened and getting fired and on with the story.

I went to work at the pet shop, but only to see that I was fired because of rumors that my family was the owners of an evil company, so I was going home and it was raining, I day walk but can't afford getting a ticket, " change you stupid light", and then something hit my legs and I fell into a puddle, I looked to see who was the moron who wasn't looking where he was going, only to find that it was a weird looking carbink unconscious " huh, a carbink... a weird dirty looking one, here... huh" I said.

We then see the carbink on a cushion and me on the couch complaining about my life, " aw ... man , I am such a loser", I then picked up an umbrella and accidently pushed the button and it hit my gut " d'oh ... my gu uhts, my guts" then there was a knock on the door, I closed the umbrella and went to the door " coming" I said I opened the door to find my boyfriend David, with a casserole in a bag.

" Hey" said David.

" Hey David" I said.

" I heard you lost you lost your job" he said

" Oh, too bad they can't make a career without the risk of getting fired right" I said " it be like a CEO or a manager which one's more impressive.. presedent" , but while I was talking I let my guard down and the umbrella I was carrying lowered down to David's... uh... (censored).

"Are you going to be o.. (grunt)" he said when I hit him in the (censored)

"OH MY GOD" I screamed, I carried him to the couch and got some ice for his (censored) and called his family that he was sleeping over, " oh my god i'm so sorry" I said.

" Oh... its ok and I hope you like lasagna" he said " wait what's that carbink doing here"

"Oh I just felt sorry for it and brought it home" I said " oh your awake carbink, wanna split a casserole", I said to the carbink.

That night I had I dream about the diamond domain but I was running, but when I got to a dead end I saw the carbink that was in my house outside the dream world and then it talked to me, " oh your future highness" he said bowing down, " I am talking to you in the dream world with along with your prince to tell you something".

"What is it" I said with a voice I didn't know but somehow it sounded familiar.

" Soon," he said, " your form will change into my princess because the former one is dying, and your boyfriend will be your prince", then a mirror appeared and instead of a human, I saw a strange thing which my mind told me was a pokemon called diancie, when I saw my reflaction the whole room shook and a voice told me to wake up.

" OH MY GOD, I HAD A BAD DREAM AND YOU WERE THERE AND ALL THE LASAGNA'S GONE," I screamed waking up from the dream I had and everyone woke up with me.

"What was the dream," asked David

" Diamond domain, carbink, diancie," I said.

"Then I had the same dream," he said, " but people can't have the same dream, unless something is causing that."

"you are so right," said a voice, we looked to see the carbink talking to us, " I have been controlling your dreams because your the right one."

" uuuhhh aaaaaah AAAAAH AAAAH," I stared freaking out, but then the Carbink started hitting me to shut me up, "STOP, no hitting,...you better not have anything scary or cryptic to say or I WILL SCREAM..SO...LOUD...and I'm totally gonna lose my marbles...now speak."

"those dreams we sent you were real, my name is Dace and I give you a choice," he said, " either you and your lover have your memories erased about this ever happening or you take our dying princess' place as the princess of the diamond domain and your lover will be the prince, so what will be your choice."

I didn't know what to say I wanted to marry david and and be a princess, plus I wanted to help and I saw David thinking the same, so we came up with the answer, "we'll do it."

" Thank you Diana and David," he said, "now teleport."

We got teleported to the diamond domain and saw the dying princess at her last moments, "so they said yes," she asked.

"Yes my princess" said Dace " and now it is time for the crossover ritual"

(authors note this is a reference to shadowlugia249's unsung heroes stories and im sorry but don't sue me and you should totally read shadowlugia249's stories thank dragondragon555)

" Ok" said the dying princess " I hope you two will take care of the diamond domain and the carbink for me, let the crossover begin."

and with that me and david glowed, I glowed pink and he glowed blue and soon our lives changed forever.

(authors note blue is the color of boys and pink is the color of girls).

my skin turned grey, my legs shrank into my body so a giant rock with a diamond in it could replace them,my clothes turned into a white gown ( to avoid nudity), a ring with a diamond in the middle grew onto my neck, my arms shrank to fit the gown and next was my head, my ears turned round and went close to the top of my head, my head started reshaping, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again they were red and big, a big round jewel grew on my forehead, my head grew four diamonds on the top of my head and finally two diamonds grew down from the sides of my head downward and finally I was 100% diancie.

David got a similar change except everything that was pink and the gown turned blue to indicate he was a boy and soon we were similar diancie's except for color.

" Diana, David, live for me and take care of the diamond domain" she princess said, with that she died, but instead of leaving a cold body with no heart beat behind she disintegrated into a million light particles that flew into the afterlife leaving the new prince and princess behind.

" well prince and princess" dace said, " its time to go to your duties."

"Catch us first" we shouted and ran playfully.

" well looks like diancie didn't fully leave" Dace said " she left them her playfulness, sigh looks like we have to catch them"

the end


End file.
